1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner with a detachable dust collector.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, as an apparatus for cleaning a floor or carpet of an interior, a vacuum cleaner sucks in polluted outside air with impurities through operation of an air suction device such as a motor provided in a main boy thereof, and collects impurities separated from polluted air, and discharges cleaned air to an outside thereof.
Hereinafter, a related art upright type vacuum cleaner will be described referring to FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 1, the related art vacuum cleaner includes a head 2 moving on a floor and sucking polluted air with impurities, a main body 4 provided at an upper part of the head 2 and having an air suction device therein for generating air sucking force, and a cleaner handle 6 coupled with an upper part of the main body 4.
The heads 2, through an inlet provided on a bottom surface thereof, sucks in polluted air with impurities by operating the air suction device while moving on the floor to be cleaned.
As aforementioned, the main body 4 includes the air suction device (not shown) generating sucking force, and sucks in polluted air with impurities through the inlet by operating the air suction device.
The main body 4 is hinge coupled with an upper rear part of the head 2, and the body 4 is provided to be inclined rearward from the head 2 at a predetermined angle.
A cleaner handle 6 for a user to operate the movement of the vacuum cleaner is coupled to the upper part of the main body 4, thereby allowing the user to clean a desired area adjusting an inclination angle of the main body 4.
Meanwhile, on a front surface of the main body 4, a dust collector 8 is detachably provided for collecting impurities separated from the polluted air, and a fixing device is provided at the main body, particularly at an upper part of the dust collector, for detaching the dust collector.
In the related art upright vacuum cleaner configured as aforementioned, when a predetermined time is passed and the dust collector is filled with impurities, a user needs to empty the dust collector regularly.
The dust collector 8 needs to be separated from the main body 4 by manipulating the fixing device 7 for empting the dust collector 8. However, when the structure of the fixing device provided in the related art vacuum cleaner is complicated, or when a plurality of fixing devices is provided, because assembling the vacuum cleaner is complicated, problems that the productivity is lowered and expense is increased. Therefore, development of a fixing device with a simple structure and configured with one unit is demanded.